


Discretion

by csichick_2



Series: Jack/Claire 'Verse [2]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire worries that Adam knows about her and Jack's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion

“Do you think Adam knows?” Claire asks once they’re alone.

“Knows what?” Jack asks in response.

“About us,” she replies. “The whole next Mrs. McCoy comment.”

“We haven’t been together that long, I don’t see how he could,” Jack says. “Besides we’re being discrete.”

Claire looks at him like he’s crazy. “Having sex in your office is about as un-discrete as it gets, Jack.”

Jack shakes his head. “That was once, both doors were locked, and it’s not like we were loud.”

“Nice to see you’re so concerned about this,” Claire says sarcastically.

“Claire, Adam’s been my boss through all my workplace relationships and he hasn’t fired me yet. If he knows, which I doubt he does, he’s not going to care as long as we don’t let it affect how we do our job,” he says, trying to reassure her.

“Has it? Affected how you do your job.” Claire asks.

“Not once,” Jack replies. “Not even during my divorce.”

“She wasn’t your assistant anymore then,” Claire points out.

“True,” Jack admits. “But my personal relationships have never affected how I do my job.”

“Good,” Claire says with a smile. “Don’t let it start now.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
